


du matin

by merlinn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is teeth-rottingly sweet omg i pity your dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinn/pseuds/merlinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur spend a December morning at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	du matin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for thesewingskeepmesafe on tumblr. Surprise I am your secret santa for the Merlin Gift Exchange! :) I hope you like it!

Merlin stood at the kitchen counter, cutting up fruit for breakfast. He placed the strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries in two ceramic bowls.

On the stove, pancakes were being made, a spatula flipping them by itself. With a flick of his hand and his eyes turning gold, Merlin started bacon and eggs, too.

With those being made, Merlin pushed four pieces of bread into the toaster, letting a knife butter them by itself.

The smell of breakfast will wake him soon, Merlin mused.

He pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and started to prepare coffee. When it was done, he poured it into the mugs. Merlin added a splash of milk and half of a packet of sugar in his. In the other, he added a ton of sugar, an amused smile creeping up his face.

Merlin took his cup of coffee and leaned on the kitchen sink, looking out the window. The clatter of breakfast filled the silence, but Merlin felt at peace. More so than he’d been for a very long time.

He watched as a light snow fell from the sky, dusting the world below. Merlin wondered if they’d get out of the house that day or if–

Merlin grinned, hearing a pair of footsteps make their way across the living room towards the kitchen. A curse was muttered, something about the floor being cold.

He sipped his coffee, looking out the window, when a pair of arms slid around his waist. A body wrapped itself around Merlin, drawing him closer.

Merlin leaned back into their touch. He set the coffee down on the counter so he could lay his hands on top of his boyfriend’s. Arthur’s head dipped down to press kisses down Merlin’s neck.

The latter angled his head so Arthur could get better access. “Morning,” Arthur murmured, voice still a bit thick from sleep.

Merlin hummed, rubbing his hands up and down Arthur’s forearms. Arthur pressed a kiss to his temple. Merlin smelled something sweet in Arthur’s breath.

“Are you eating my strawberries?” Merlin asked.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. “ _Your_ strawberries? I saw two bowls.”

“I’m making the breakfast, which means they’re _my_ strawberries! They’re supposed to be eaten at the same time as everything else, anyway, you clotpole.” Merlin protested.

Arthur turned his head and huffed out a laugh. The bacon was flying across the kitchen and landing onto two plates, next to the toast and sausage. Merlin wondered when that had been made.

“Your breakfast. Right, well, I can see you’re doing a lot of work, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur teased.

Merlin protested, “I was! I made the coffee, put the toast in, washed and cut up the fruit.”

Arthur smirked. His hands slid down towards Merlin’s hips. He turned him around and backed Merlin up against the counter. Merlin swallowed hard, his hands finding Arthur’s biceps.

Arthur stopped in front of Merlin, so close that his sweatpants-clad hips were brushing Merlin’s. His hands rested on the countertop on either side of Merlin’s body.

Merlin tugged on the back of Arthur’s head, guiding it towards his lips. Arthur responded enthusiastically, his lips sliding over Merlin’s with ease. Merlin sighed into his mouth.

With a small smile, Arthur took Merlin’s lower lip into his mouth and gently sucked. Shivers ran down Merlin’s spine. Arthur’s smile widened; he loved that he had that effect on him. One of Merlin’s hands clenched the back of his shirt. The other buried itself in his golden hair.

Arthur took a step closer, so that his body was flush against Merlin’s; chest to chest, hips on hips. Merlin pulled away, eliciting a whine from Arthur. He smiled knowingly, but started to kiss Arthur’s jaw. The light stubble was rough against Merlin’s lips.

When he reached his pulse point, Merlin sucked on it. Arthur moaned. Merlin grinned into his skin and moved to kiss down his throat. Once he reached Arthur’s Adam’s apple, he was pulled away.

Arthur’s lips claimed his again in a rough kiss full of tongue. There was a slight, sharp pain in Merlin’s lower back from Arthur pinning him against the counter, but Merlin didn’t mind.

Especially when Arthur swirled his tongue around his own. Merlin’s knees almost gave out. Arthur’s fingers skirted underneath his shirt, toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.

Breakfast was definitely being put on hold, Merlin decided.

Arthur broke the kiss. Both were panting heavily, foreheads pressed together. Merlin bumped his nose against Arthur’s, a smile tugging at his lips. Arthur pecked his mouth. “Morning.”

Merlin laughed breathily. “It’s a good morning now.”  

A small, content smile came over Arthur’s face. His fingers traced feather light patterns into Merlin’s skin. Merlin drank in Arthur; his face covered in a light stubble, blond hair sticking out in tufts where Merlin’s hands had been, his blue eyes that held pure, unadulterated love.

He had missed this. Their relationship had been nothing like this back in Camelot, yes, but there had been an undeniable bond between them.

And then they had been separated for a thousand years.

Merlin swallowed hard. He chastised himself for thinking about that. Arthur was back and his. They’d had eight whole months of bliss so far.

Arthur poked Merlin in the side, his fingers still under Merlin’s shirt.

“Am I boring you, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur asked.

He had been joking, but Merlin picked up on the underlying self-consciousness and worry in the question. Merlin shook his head, kissing Arthur on the chin.

“No, sorry. Just thinking.”

Arthur scrunched his face up. “At this time of day? It’s so early.”

Merlin chuckled. “It’s _ten_.”

“I can think of _other_ activities we could be doing at ten in the morning. Far more fun than thinking.”

Merlin paused, feigning innocence. “Like breakfast?”

Arthur marched out of the kitchen, dragging Merlin along by the hand.

“Breakfast can wait,” he growled.

He used magic to stop production in the kitchen. Or else everything in their kitchen might have been cooked and set out. It’d happened before.

Arthur shut the bedroom door behind them and crowded him against it **.**


End file.
